Mario and Luigi's Worst Adventure
by ps1fan26
Summary: Princess Peach has fallen ill, and Mario and Luigi have to travel the kingdom in search of a cure! Time is running out - See what happens in this epic adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Mario and luigi's worst adventure

Big bill was crying since it was a thursday. Thursday was the annivesary of the time that Mario and LUigi had jumped on his brother.

It was a great day in Mush room Kingdom and Mario was lazed out on his old bed. He could smell the pancakes wafting from the kitchen and the smell of an old egg. "Lugi thanks for the breakfast" he thought, but didn't say. There was no need to say out loud since they were brothers. "no problem" thought luigi He served up the breakfast and the chewecf together in silence. Mario scaned the paper and it was not good news-supposedly the princess had choked on something last night. She was in recovery but it wasnt good.

princess peach was in here bed with mush room docotrs all aroun her. the toade stools docotrs all had degress in psychology and chriopracty and medical healing. they had precscripte the princes with a prescription pf mushroojm pills to helpe with here apa\tiete. she had shcoked on a mushroom in the firste place and it the main docotor said "a hare of the dog is the best cure for any aliment". all the docts nodded in agrements. They also wheeled in a tray full of invincitbility stars for the porincess to eat if it got too bad. the princess sad "this is the worste day off my life, except for when the Boweser got me and took me to his house." browser's house was of course not very good because he had a lot of pizza boxes and litter around and he never tooke out the trash. the princes cried a little and then went to sleep awith all the toad stools standing over here bed.*

* they were not very tall so they were all on stools shaped like mushrooms so that they coulde see here and helep her be treated with medicine and chiropracting

Sudenly luigi started bleading from his knee. "Whats the matter little brother?" cried mario in alerm. But luigi just caughed and sputered. Luigi turned his head and said "mario heres the deal. Princess peach has taken ill" mario just laughed and said "i know thats why i read the paper" but lugi shoke head and spatered blood all over the side of the reiferidgerateor. its worse than we thought, shes coughing uip mushtroms and theres no hope". At this marto and LUigi were silent. But there was a kock at th edoor. There old disnosaur was baying and barkeing at this intursion. since luigig was still shaking his head and blucking up blood from hisknee, so mario shook to his feet and stuibmled to the dore. opened th edoor and was BOWSERE

big bullet bill was at the lake fishing and he caught a big trout fish and also a fish with gogols. he pulled his boat to the side of the lake and got out and put his fish on ice. he then sit by the lakeside and meditate. bullet bill said his montra ovre and ovr agin " kill mario, kill mario, kill mario, kill mario..."

when luigi saw browser he fainted. mario look bowser strait in the eye and said to him "hey"

Bowesr looked down ant mario and said "look. for wht its worth im sorry about the princess. i know weve had our diferences ouvre the years but thats no reason for princess peche t ofall ill like this and i know you loved her. she was an upright citizen and a down to earth ruler "

mario could say nothing but lutigi could. He came up to the door and rased his white glove and brought it across bowsers orange snout with a SMEK. bowser looked down andsaid "guess i decerved that"heput on his hat, noded once, and steped down into his old beat up pontaic to drive out of there life. He turend back once, slowed his pontiac down to a crawl ,and threw a wistful stair to the house as [he drove down the lane.

Mario said to luigi "we gotta save the princess." luigi nodded and coughed blood onto his white gloves. his gloves were no longer red, they were soaked in blood. luigi said "but this time, call me blood luigi"

so mario and blood luiigi got theyre adventuring gear together and left their house. off they went to travel the world to search for a cure

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

BEGIN CHAPTER TWO

their first desitonaton was the First Bank of Koopa. they threw ope the large heavy doors and stroed in to talk to the teler. He was an kindly old koopa who wore spectacals and apologized every day. Luigi walked in and spoke up to th eteller. "how mahy i help you soney" he crumbled and hacked and weezed. It only remembered mario of the PR INCES Predicament and he steled his nerves. Bloodluig asaid " can we have our money from the bank" and koopa smiled and shook his head. They left without word.

"waite a minutee" said Mario! "we got go back in!" "whyy" said bold luigi Becas the bank must bel likee Gringroats and there's treatsrute in it underneit/ OH I SEE. Siad Blood Luigi. Let's go back!

So they went back in. Old koopa tried to stop them. "stop" he said. "stop going in there. " "we got to go in there." said mario. "but I can't let you go in there.!" the kopa ahouted! "too bad." said mario and blood luigi. so they jumped onto his shell and stompes as hard as they could. Blood went all over Lugi and also Mario. "look yr bloody like me." sad blood luigi "yeah blood brothers lol" sais mario

So they we went down into the bank. It was like Grungruts. There were passages that went everywere and they jumped on so many koopas that they were both turned red with blood. Which gave them fire powers. So now they were blasting fire balls. One of the fire balls malted a wall. The pretty balls melted the wall all off and they saw a valt that belonged to harry potter. So it was filled with blood. "were rich" they said. We can buy the cure. But then they remebered that prncess was rich to.

Mario looked at blood luigi and said " well now what ? if we cant buy her a cure, and she has all the docotrs in the mush room kindom curing for her, what can we do?" blood luigi said "what if we can find the most magical wizard in the mushroom kingdom" and mario said "no because all the wizards are koopas and theyre jerks." and blods lugi told mario "then we need to get magic for ourselfes"

With that they left the bank valts and went to find the land of koopa wizerds and take there magic.

mario look around in the firelds where they were walking to get to the big mountain where the kopas wizard lives. ther were some big dinosaur stompeng around on the field and eating eachother for dinner and it was kind of scrary because they didnt want to get stopmed and die. blood luigi ssaid "look! theres a pipe. I bet we can walk undergorund to get to the mountain of the koops." so they took the pipe down into the grund and there was a lot of bats and also those obnoxius black biting plants that kile you if you touch theme and it wAS honstly not that much bettre than going around all the dinos. eventually after walkin along for a long time and jumping over some stuff, they saw a big tiki statue blocking the way in the place and sai d " whaet the heack how tot we get around this stupid thing."

Blood Luigi turned his cap around and rolled up his sleaves. He put his nasty, bloody glove onto his brother's shoulder and looked deep into Blood Marios eyes. "Its time to prepare a tiki celebration." There was a fire in blood luigi's eyes, probably from the fire power. It was reflected in mario's eyes and then back into luigi's eyes like when there are two mirror pointed at eachother. They were fired up. But a tiki celebration wasn't cheap, and they left all the blood in Gringotts. "We have to ask the princess for a loan" Blood Mario said. Luigi started filling out the paperwork, using the blood for ink. Mario took off his glove and emptied out the coins he had collected. "I have 72 coins. its not enough for a life but it can buy some party supplies."

As Blood Luigi and mario mario were hanging streamers the Tiki Kupas came home. "Hey, what are you doing to our house, you mario-jerks!?" they asked. "give us your magic!" Blood Luigi said (he hat was turned back around so they could see the "L"). Blood mario lit the streamers on fire like he didn't give a shit anymore.

mario and luigi stood their ground and burnt the giant tiki statue with their fire powers. the koopas drank the punch mario and luigi made for the party, which was drugged with sleeping potion, and they all passed out. mario and blood luigi picked up each of the Tiki Koopas and tossted them into a pit. Well by then the tiki was burnt down, and the way was clear. Mario and Blood luggii saw another pipe which was hidden in the middle of tiki and said " thank the STARS that we can finially leave this stupid underground tiki hole." then went into the pipe, but itjust went deeper into the ground.

ENDC HAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

BEGIN CHAPTER 3

Down down the pipe mario and luigi went down the pips. It was gust like the old days when there plumbers in the time of Mario Bros. In those times they didnthave enough money for pulngers so they used their hole bodies! at least back then they found gold coin's sometimes, but today al they found was misery . finally they where flung out of a koopas toilet into hisbathroom, smashing into the face onf a wizardheimer as he was finished taking a leake. "eh looks like we came here at the right time" said mario goodnaturedly. Blood luigi had nothing to say

they rapidly cased the jointe and tried to find money but the old wizerd didnt have much in the way of money. "What can we do" pondere mario. then luigi had the idea of finding wizard magic to save life of Princesspeach. So they opened his medicine cabinet to see what kind of poiton he had . Found a jar label of "MUSHROOM DISOLVERE"

wizzenheimer begin to wake up and sees blood luigi and mario mario diging trough hius cabinet. he shouted at them both "ohh good the plumbers are hear. I was just takeing a leak in my toilet and I had a shot of water git me in the face and make me pass out! not to menton the watar all of the folor... waitasecond, whats that ink youre hand?" luigi stamer for a menute try to think fo a good excuse . "uh..i... we ... needed to find if you had a pluneger so we could fix youre tolet?" the wizzenheimer scratch his hed and say "oh, well, its rite over here...". He aways a littel abesent mind. blod luigi pass mario the MUSHROM DISOLVE pill to mario behind he ba ck.

ater Fixing the wiarzds tolet, Mario and blood luigi stry to sneak outto the place. wizendeimer sees them and say " hey weat a sec! you didt lit me pay you any gold cones for the plumb job you did!" hje look hard and mario and luigi, and he notic a pill botle sticking out of mario Pocvkets.

Luigi stamer for a menute to try thinking of a good escuse. "you see my brother and I are pill poping feinds" he expains. "we take lotd of drugs when we can." at this the wizerd breightened and said "oh me to! let me go get my pils to prove it" when he went inside mario said to blood luigi "nowq we give him the slip!" and the booked it down the koopastreet so that when the wizared got back they would have gotten away from him by running. As the wizird emerge from his house, he found that the two had run away and were no where in sight.

"well it was a near thing" said mario, having puled off his cap and was wipeing it on his fore head. luigis answer was a slap to th eface

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

BEHIN CHAPTER FOUR

THEY ARE trunning down the steat and mario and lugi both running relay fast. blood Luigi trips on one of the coble stones, and falls onto hes hands. he rols his eys comidedcally and says "uh oh, a litle help brother?" he loke around and see whee mario is. he cant see him anywehre! so he get up on his own (altho he is spurting blod al over town becaus he fall on his blod knee and his blod h ands ). then he look behind him and he se MARI O standin ouside a doorway and talkin to a kopa with lipstcik! luigis jawdrops

mean wile mario talking to this buxom lady koopa\ who was flirteing and coquetish. "come on back to my bachelorette pad and i will show youse a good time" she winked. mario was hipnotized and said he would do whatever she asked. bloofd luigi was furious and and folowed him invisibly. they got back to her house and she took his pills and said "whAts these are these love pills". mario was still in a daze and noded drearily. she said "well lets plant these in the garden and they will serve as a cymbal of our ever leasting love." Luigi burst out and said "NO DONT DO IT" but it was much to late. she planted each of these pills in th garden! and blood luigis hopes were dashed.

The mushrums all over the garden started to disovle. They crumbled up into dust that fell all over the ground. "MY MUSHROOMS!" crie the sexy koopa. " i was going to sell those for money". maddened with anger the highly attractive laddy monster hurled helf at mario. Mario and blood muigi didn't think that ladies could fight, so they were surpsied. she hit mario and mario said "Ow why does everyone hit me." He was sad cause the pretty lady coopa didnt love him. he feelt all the red roses wilt in the graden of his heart.

"im sorry "He said softly and stepped asside, leting b. luigi jump on top of the beautiful female but angry koopa. "no! mario save meeeeee!" But she was already squished and it was to late. in a said ttwist of fate mario finished th job, stomping on her again til she died.

"what the heck bro! you left me to die on the cold streets of the otorios koopa city! i was bleeeding from al over and all you cold think about was Laddy Koopsa Cried out luigi. He was so angry that his face had turned red like blood and his eyes were also red, but with anger not flames this time. mario cired until he coudl not cry any more and his overals were stain with tear.\ "mario get it together!" Lugi slapped Mario three times, and then slaped more. "remebmer the PINCESS! we in the mision for a reasonm, to save her! " "your rite mario said sad but determined to finish this mission. One more mission he thought, then ill retire. ill go and live in an island like Hawaii or jamayca or something and no one will see me again." and then he look luigi in the eye and say to him "but this time call me tears mario".

end chapter for


	5. Chapter 5

BEGIN CHAPTER FIVE

Back in the mushroom kingdpom things were looking grime. princess peach was on the bed spiting up mushrooms and they were coming from every pore. The docotrs were at a loss. they had filed up nearly every bucket in the mushroom kingdom but the mushromes kept comming out of the princes. she sat up weakely and sputered "wheres mario and luigi. i want them to be hear while im in this state" but the doctors just shruged. "We dont know. they havent been answering their home phone" they shook their heads. all she could do was lie back and pick a suden mushroom out of her left eye.

Mean wile mario and luigi were determined to do the rioght thing. they went to the Koopa Land Drug Store and bought a container of koopa healing syrup. it cost marios last 70 coines, but he reasoned, may as well spent all my money when theres adying princess. mario sxaid " we can try this to see if it wil work on the princes and ake her stop barfing all those mushroms! you know what they said about koopa medicine." they had two coins left over and used them for bus fare. but they got on the wrongbus and ended up in new jersey.

"where the HECK are we" said tears mario between bouts of sobing. blood luigi was furious. "grumping granades! were in the wrong state!" they start to file of the bus and stop a secon to stalk to the bus drive " ecuse me do you know where we can takre a bus to the mushroom kingdosm?" and he bus driger look at them and think for a seco. he is a gurf trype and wearing sandglasses. "wel if you want to get thesre you have to take you take the other bus. but it doens t leabve til tomorrow!" now people behind htem are getting impatent and they shove blod luygii and tears mario. "vcome on were wating here! " and blood luigi and tears maro step of the bus shrugin they shouders defetingly.

they walk to the neares tavern to drink somje rootbear adn talk about their trouble. when they get there the barkeepr is a bear, named barnabus bear. he said to the m " hi im barnabus beer do you need anything?" and they hust grumble and sit on the bar stoles. a guy comes up from ouyt of the conrer and said to them "hey ! and they both rtun around and look at the newcomer and there bleery eyes focus slowly and see a chubby outline with purple and yelow

he said "hey guys im a friend of your dads, he told me to come pick you guys up from the bar." mario and luigi were over joeyed at this good news-this man had come to pick them up from school and tqake them to there house in mushroom kingdm. Then mario wipped the tears from his eye and sad that it was actually there nemeies Wario instead. "what do you wanted with as wqario" he cried. Watrio said "oh well darn but i heard abou the princess and im here to join the figth to save here lifes. can i join the trip"

"well sure" said blood luigi "this time you gotta call us blood luigi and tears mario repspectively" and wario thought for sec and said "ok, in that case ill be SWEAT WARIO" (due to his medical condition) and so thye got on warios motrecycle and sped off to princess cacstle.

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

Mario and Luigis last adventure

FINAL CHAPTER

Author note:  
Hi thanks to all my fans, i know this chapter has been a long time coming but i am working on my grammer SORRY. I think this chapter tie up some lose ends. Special thank to Rockster for helping with continuitty

CHAPTER 6 Begin!

Mario mario ans blood luigi and there friend Sweaty Wario had been on an adventure before. "Its not my first rodio" said Maripo. "I am not green behind my ears." But they had never had an adventure like this. "You got that rigjt liytle brother!" explained blood lugi "but we have never been at any rodeos like this before!"  
Wario was riding a bull and holdig on for deer life, sweat running down his face and soaking all his close. "You can do it!" Explained mario "hold on!" as the bull is bucking and shakig to try to remove Sweat Wario like a great beast shakig of a tiny tick with lime disease. "Blaaagghhh" shouts Wario.  
Wario starts to fall off the bull as it bucks, but he is still clingin on to the horns with both hands, his body hangin off the side. The cloke is ticking down, thirte seconds left, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 ,3 - if Wario does not get back on, he will loose the completition! 2, 1 - at the last second, Wario rips a big one, and his fart shouts him up into the air above the bull! As the cloke begins to ring Sweat Wario lands rite in the middle of the bills back, nocking the air out of the it's lungs and it makes a loud wheeze.  
"And look at that! A last mjnute save from our first time cotestant, Sweart Wartio!"

Wario take off their sweatshirt and their sweatpants and wiped their brow... "Phew. That was a hard one boys." Tears maroo clapped him on his hairy back and say "you won the conpletition! Now we can take our coins to the Mushroom Kitchen and fix the princess." Blood luigi is clicking his tongue in disapproval as he cleans warios wounds from where the bill gouged him with horns. "Thats right!" Says sweat wario "but dont forgit our deal, if the princess dies, I will be next in line for her throne!" And he grins a big one. Tears mario starts to cry because his is scared for his one true love, the princess. Blood luigi is outraged, and shoots at Wario "you never said that was the deal! You said you wanted go hellp your half brothers that it would be a bondig experiment!" Wario laughs a big one and saya "did you forget the cobtract yoi signed? Did you realy thing I would help ypu just like fhat?" The mario brothers start growling in rage, and stompin there feet. Mario bakes a big fireball with his hands and hold it up to wario face "do you see this? This is the flambe of rigtous hate, a legendy fireball." Mario starts to lose his cool and gets even angerier "if you dont help us with fixing the princes, i will burn youre hole life in an all consumig torrent of fire, and i dont care if i take out halfe the mushbroom kigdom in the process. Aint that rigt lil bro?"  
Even blod luigi is scarred now, shakin his hed in disbeleave, and waroo is sweatin like a pig on the 4th of july. Wario starts to chuckle nervosly "hey, were all friends here guys! If we can get to the mushroom kindom in time, there is no readson that princess peach would die. So lets get goin ok?" Mario is inchs away from wario face, breahing heavy, his arm shakkng, the giant fireball level with both there eyes. Bullets of sweat ran down wariis head, coming out of hundreds of gooey clogged pores like they were being shot out an automatic riffle.  
Finally, tears mario backs up and says "ok sweet Wario, we had beter go. but know this, I will never trust you again."

The mario gang gathered up there winings from the rodeo, and hit the road once again. They all climbed onto warios bike and ride. They had come a long way to get to the mushroom kingsom, but they were still far away. On the road they stop for gas and they all share a popcicle  
"Sorry it got ugly back there bros" said sweat wario "you know how it is when your stressed. Im just so worred about the mushroom princess" tears mario drips of some saltwater from his eye " i understand complete, this is a hard time for all of us!" Mario comisserates "we just have to ride hard and get to the mushroom kingdon so ww can feed her this kopa medicine"  
Blood luigi lokks toughtly off into he distance and says "you knwo, it makes me wonder. If the proncess is cpughing out mushrosms, maybe she is juat alergic to them? Did yoj ever hink about how she is just surrpjnded by spores all day? I mean, its called he mushroom kitchdom, and all her peolle are just lil nushroom guys" he coughs a little, getting some clotted blood on he shared popsicle "oops sorry. Anysay, i mean, maybe she just needs some alergy meds? This kopa med8cine is powerful stuff, what if she gets hooked on it, like that pill popin wizard? It would be dark days for all, i can see it now,it would be in fashiln at the mushroom cout to take drugs like her, and the bowser would have them all hookd, importong biger amd biger shipments. He could just drive in in his catalac and take over, the mushroom gaurds in a weekend state, he would get no figte from them"  
They all stair off into the sun set, there minds throubled by blood luigis dark profecy.

1 week later  
The gang are rapidly aproaching the mushroom k, begining to see familar sights as they speed by on Wafios motercicle. Luigi, who is sittin on Blood Mario's shoilders, calls out "I see someghing up a head!" Their is a long line of people in all shapes and sizes winding dow he road in front of them. "Look at all them people! And it looks lilke their all wereing baclk!" He furrors his brow seriusly. "This doest look good said mario" "something is wrong at the castle"  
As there get neer the end of the line, sweat wario yeels out "hey! Whatss goig on hear? It looks like your all goin to a funiral" a large furry creatue turns its head, its long veal trailing behind, and says to watio in a mornful voice "it has finally come to pass. The princes is on her death bed" teas mario begins to sob uncontrolably, shakin blod luigi above him, rockin back n forh on he brother soldier "woah watch it there brother, Im gonna fall!" And luigi tobbles to the ground. Once again his wrist breaks and begins to loose blood quickly. The monster on the black veal with furry body takes pity and scoops bloody luigi up in her arm.  
With a shudder, mario clams himself and anounces "we need to get to the princes, NOW!" Without another word, tears mario and sweat wario tear off to the side of the road, and go roarin toard the castle. The large beast holdin blold lugii follows them, keeping speed witht the motercicle.

When the gang apraches the entrace to princess castle, they see yoad, who sees mario and wario, and sayd to them "Hi there Mario! You can head right in to see he pronvess." Then sees lougi and the beast and explains "Oh my good ness! Lugi is all covered j blood, and who is this?!" Mario shakes his head. "Its okay, tahts blood luigi, this hapens all the time now" And he remembèrs to tell toad "and my name is Tears Mario, and this is my Halg-Sibling Sweet Wario, and thiss out new friend franchesca"  
"Ok ok, i get it." says toad and waves them on

Light filters in trough the curtains to alumimate the princess, lying prostate on her bed. mario enters and sees the pail princecs, his true lpve. "It never should have ended like thing." He shake hes heaf as tears begin to fall from his eyes onto the princesses. He sits down by the bed, sobling into hes hands. Luigi walks in and puts a hand on his borther. "I am so sorry maripo" Luigi reaches out to the princess, and tpuch her hand delicatly.  
"I cant take it!" Yeeled tears mario  
Luigi takes him by the hand and leeds him ouy of the room. Wraio santers in, and look at he promcess, and scofes. He gets real close, and whisoer in her ears "your kindom woll be mine pincress." And grins a big one. Drops of swreat drop from his fourhead onto princeses face. He walkes out, doig a liytle ddance the hole way.

Jaunfresca wadles in, sees the prkncess and bows her hed.  
"In the darkest hours, there are only threee thing that wil keep the kingdom together. Blood, sweat, and Tears."  
She preses her parlms together, and chants the hee words.  
The blood, sweat, and tees soak into the pronces skin. Jaunfrescha walks out calmly a job weel done.

The pricess eyes open.

To be co tinueues?

THE END.


End file.
